1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive products and accessories. The present invention relates more specifically to a passive system for evaporative cooling and humidifying of the interior of an automobile or a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whenever the sun's rays penetrate the windshield of an automobile, whether the vehicle is parked or in motion, the dashboard accumulates heat, at times to a degree that the surface of the dashboard is not touchable. Similar effects occur through most angled rear windows positioned over the generally horizontal rear shelf immediately behind the rear seats in many vehicles. Air conditioning provides cooling to the interior of the vehicle, but as long as the sun's rays are striking the dashboard and/or the rear window shelf, even with the air conditioner on full, these sunlit horizontal surfaces (the dashboard and the rear window shelf) absorb and retain a significant amount of heat that, in turn, continues to subvert the effectiveness of the air conditioning system.
In addition, air conditioning systems withdraw moisture from the air that is being cooled, causing the interior air of the vehicle to become inordinately dry, a situation that is usually not consciously adverted to, but once pointed out, becomes all too noticeable as contributing to discomfort and fatigue. The combination of the air conditioner working harder to cool the air as it confronts the ongoing dashboard-created heat, and the resulting dryness of the air, can lead to dehydration of the occupants of the vehicle, accelerate fatigue, and dry out the mucous membranes of the nose and mouth of each occupant. Most people remark of fatigue at the end of a long trip, a fatigue that is noticeably more severe after traveling on a sunny day.
It would be beneficial to have a device that would passively (without the need for electrical power or the need to draw energy from the engine of the vehicle) put moisture into the air within a vehicle. It would be beneficial if this could occur both while the vehicle is stationary (without the engine or air conditioner running) and when the vehicle is in motion (when the vehicle heater or air conditioner is removing moisture from the air). It would be desirable if such a device could function as a reaction to the heat absorption that readily occurs through the windshield and/or the rear window in a vehicle. It would further be desirable if such a device were easy to install, easy to remove, easy to maintain, and easy to clean when necessary.